Beautiful Disaster
by LaDiiDiVerSity
Summary: Lily is desperate to lead her life away from her fellow students eyes. She doesn't need friends, she doesn't need relationships, she doesn't need anyone. But what if a group threatens her peace? What if all she needed were the things she thought she didnt


* * *

The corridors were dimly lit by the torches lined against the stone cold walls. The skies beyond the windows were grey and cloudy. I slowly and surely crept through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. Like a hunter I quietly stalked my prey.

He was tall yet skinny, his long overly greased black hair shadowing his face as his coal eyes stared intently into the book he was currently reading. He should've been patrolling the halls but he treated this duty as he did everything else around him. He just didn't care.

My reason for stalking this young man? He'd called me something foul. Something I could not easily forgive. He'd called me a mudblood early this evening. I do not take kindly to threats nor name calling as he very well knew. I'm surprised h wasn't more alert as I crept within a foot of him.

All too slowly Severus Snape, my ex-best friend whirled around; his eyes widening then narrowing. I grinned mischievously. "Evans…"

"_Furunculous!_" Boils immediately formed on his face. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

It was like a dance between us. He never ever struck back; I always assumed he still felt guilty about the day he took my whole world away. The day he crushed my heart and our friendship. The first time two years ago he'd called me that vile name.

I'd been in the middle of an argument with Bellatrix Black, thank goodness she'd graduated, and he'd tried to end it. I still remember those words. "Let it go. The mudblood's not worth it."

It was as though I saw my world crumble before me. My face dropped and I knew exactly when he'd realized what he'd done. His face turning apologetic but it was too late. The damage was done.

I watch as his face shown surprise for just a fraction of a second. Then his entire demeanor changed. That's what I still love about my relationship with Severus, though now it's more of a nemesis type affiliation. I can still read him like a book… and this page told me to run!

So that's what started our chase. I'd never pegged him for the athletic type but I'm guessing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must put his soon to be followers through some type of boot camp before they are allowed to join his ranks.

I hated that man; the one who took my Sev away. The reason my love and friendship was no longer good enough. That experience has brought me pass fear. I no longer feared him. . . I hated him with a passion.

"What the-" Suddenly I bumped into something and fell back. What pause me for a second was the fact that there was nothing in sight. Not a wall, not a suit of armor… not even Filch's cat. It was then that I saw the foot. The foot that was not at all attached to a body. It began to move, apparently trying to scramble from view, revealing more legs.

It was enough to distract me from my previous task. Snape roughly grabbed me from behind. Pulling my off the floor and slamming me against a wall. I winced but I didn't call out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You'll pay for that mudblood."

"What are you going to do Sev? Turn me in to your master?" I taunted. It had the affect I'd anticipated. For some reason I couldn't comprehend calling him Sev hurt him more than any curse I could possibly think of.

His eyes softened and his grip loosened. He looked ready to say something but-

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Snape flew back into a wall, luckily in his sudden hesitation I didn't go flying into the wall with him. I turned around angry that someone had the nerve to interfere in my affairs and not to mention injure my Sev.

There were three of them.

One with messy black hair, another with dirty blond hair, and the last with long, might I add well kept black hair. Their faces didn't ring a bell. I haven't really kept up with the names and faces of my fellow Hogwarts school mates. I don't really care. I love my solitude and the friends that I already had. They are all I need.

I stared daggers into the one with the messy hair that still held his wand out.

"How dare you!"

His face fell in shock. "I just saved your life!"

"I could've handled that on my own." Severus was recovering from his stupor and getting up. I picked up his wand and tossed it to him, shocking the young men. "What are you doing?"

I ignored them and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked handing him his wand.

I hated when anyone other than me laid a hand on him. I guess I'm pretty territorial. Hey I said we were no longer friends, I never said I no longer care.

He nodded and glared over my shoulder. His grip tightened on his wand and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go." He complied, though it seemed to take all his might, he headed back to his dormitory.

I turned back to the three, my eyes flaming. "Listen here," I tried keeping my voice even, "for future reference, STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS."

I turned on my heels and stomped back to Gryffindor Tower, my temper at its peak. _The nerve of those boys_.

Oh, I am so rude! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lily Evans. I don't fancy calling myself short but I am a healthy 5'5 female with scorching red hair (which I hate). My pride and joy are my eyes; they're jade.

I'm a 7th year Gryffindor and something like a loner. I don't really care much for friends here. Sure there are the girls I share my room with but I'm not sure if I can call them my friends. We say very few words to one another. They use to try and get me to accompany them to Hogsmade but I'm guessing after a while they simply just gave up.

I entered the Common Room and took a seat on my favorite chair by the fire. Curling up and staring at the fire burning in the fire place.

Oh fire, misunderstood fire. I love the flames. So beautiful but everything it touches is destroyed. Sort of like me but I'll save that for another day.

Just then those boys walked into the Common Room. I couldn't help but stare after them. What did they think they were? Some type of knights in shining armor. I watched as the blond nudged the other two and nodded in my direction. I quickly turned my head to the fire again, praying that they wouldn't come my way.

Sigh. No such luck

"You never said you were in Gryffindor," the one with the wavy hair asked. I ran my hand through my hair, momentarily self conscious. No man should have hair that beautiful. It wasn't natural!

"Slipped my mind," I mumbled. I took a good look at them. They were a site for sore eyes I must say. " You didn't exactly inform me you were a Gryffindor."

"You never asked. And you are?"

"Touché." They looked at me in shock and for a minute I wondered if I had a zit on my forehead or something. "What?"

"You've never heard of The Marauders?"

I racked my brain and came up blank. Like I said, I don't really interact with my fellow classmates. "No, am I to assume that what you call yourselves?"

"Yea," the blond one responded this time. I looked into his brown eyes and he sort of shied away, looking at my cheek instead of in my eyes. "Well, we sort of get into our share of mischief with a detention here and there."

"Your names are…"

"Well I'm Remus, this is Sirius and that's James."

I looked at James who looked none the happier that his friends had chosen to come talk to me. That made both of us. I turned back to Remus, giving Sirius a side look.

"Pleasure." I stood. "Well sorry to inform you but you're not exactly the company I'd personally pick. I'd like to stay _out_ of detention."

"Says the girl who goes around pass curfew starting fights with Slytherins," mumbled James.

My eyes narrowed. "Like I said, not my sort of company.'" Then I went up to my dormitory. Not sparing them another glance.

The next morning I sat with my dorm mates; Jessica Harris, Cathy Bates, and Susan Santiago. I know I said I don't really talk to them but they insist on this since we share a room. I'll be sitting all alone and then they show up.

"Where'd you go last night Lils?"

I winced at the pet name Cathy had insisted on giving me. I prefer Lily but they couldn't care less. It's kind of endearing though. Maybe I should give them a chance. After all, I don't want to end up a hag like ole Petunia.

"Just handling some business." Then I don't know what compelled me to tell them but I recounted last night's events to them.

Their mouths dropped. "Lily, that was very dangerous of you! You shouldn't go after Slytherin's alone!" Susan said.

"Yea," Jessica commented, then grinned. "Next time bring us along."

I laughed, which was very rare of me. What was happening? After 6yrs was I finally warming up to these three? "I had it under control."

"Not from where I was standing."

Although I'd only briefly heard that voice, I recognized it instantly. I turned around and there were the terrible three from last night: plus one. He slightly resembled a mouse, but I'm not very judgmental.

"What do you lot want?" I asked. "I thought I made it clear that I did not fancy befriending you."

"I don't remember that part," Sirius said, rudely taking the seat next to me without invitation.

"Me neither," Remus and James agreed simultaneously. They each took seats around us and the mousy looking one simply stood, watching us hesitantly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Sirius asked with a smile. What a smile it was. It could have melted all of Antarctica I tell you.

Well I suppose that's where it all began. After that I couldn't get rid of _any_ of them. But after a while, I didn't want to. The girls turned out to be rather interesting and they introduced me to the world of feminine ways. Dating, shopping… things I'd shunned myself from.

The Marauders had also turned out to be good company. James was rather entertaining when you got pass his pigheadedness, Remus was clever and I loved our deep conversations, Sirius was a combination of both and Peter was the little brother I wish I'd always had.

They made my life meaningful again. Maybe that horrible day I lost Severus did some good in my life.

* * *

**A/N- I'm back! Yay. Anyways I have nothing to say at the moment but review and tell me if you liked it. Also in the future I'm open to suggestions**

**Tootles!**

**Signed: LaDiiDiVerSity**

**Formerly Known as _BabyD_**


End file.
